Filho de Bruxo, Bruxinho é
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Pais amam muito as os seus filhos e dão a vida por eles, imagina que satisfação para os pais ver que seus filhos se parecem com eles... Tiago e Lílian que o diga. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR! APROVEITEM
1. Tal pai, tal filho

**N/a: Bem, essa fic é composta por três partes, cada uma em um capítulo e narrada por uma pessoa diferente que eu não vou contar, mas vocês vão ter que descobrir.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem dessa minha idéia e se divirtam muito com o que acontece nela...**

**Sinopse: Último ano, formatura, noivado, momentos em que um pai e uma mçae sempre estão presentes na vida de um filho. **

**Filho de bruxo, bruxinho é.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Tal Pai, tal filho**

Quando olhei aquele salão novamente uma cena de quase vinte anos veio em minha em mente. Quase a mesma decoração, quase os mesmos professores e quase os mesmos formandos, sendo que os de agora provavelmente são filhos dos que se formaram junto comigo, como no meu caso e no caso de Harry Potter, meu filho.

Vocês podem estar estranhando eu estar falando disso e estar _vendo_ a festa de formatura do meu filho e de seus amigos, já que eu morri não? Mas não pensem que eu ressuscitei ou fiz quaisquer artes das trevas para isso. E não me implorem que eu não direi como eu fiz isso, segredo meu e **Dele**, e eu não sou de contestá-lo quando se recebe um presente desses.

Todos sabem o quanto os pais são importantes na vida de seus filhos. São como exemplos, não que eu seja realmente um bom exemplo, ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei, já que não me deram essa oportunidade. Mas continuando... os pais são tudo para seu filho e eu sinto muito não estar presente ao lado dele justamente naquele momento, no momento em que tanto ele como eu precisávamos de nossos pais por perto. Minha sorte foi bem melhor que a do meu filho, diga-se de passagem.

Mas quando não se têm pais, se tem o padrinho, mas Harry é tão sem sorte – será que ele é meu filho mesmo? Digo, como ele pode ser tão azarado às vezes? – que até seu segundo pai ele perdeu, Sirius Black. E eu que achei que aquele cachorro cumpriria sua promessa e cuidaria de Harry, mas não, ele teve que morrer e vir se coçar aqui em cima também... mas o fato não é esse, mas sim meu filho.

Sei que não preciso provar que ele é sangue do meu sangue, mas eu, nesse momento maravilhoso, adoraria ressaltar algumas qualidades que o último dos Potter – por enquanto – herdou do Potter pai aqui.

E não é difícil reconhecê-lo, já que os negros e rebeldes cabelos e aqueles óculos o denunciam e provam mais uma vez que ele é meu filho.

Harry entrou no salão um pouco sem jeito – falta do pai, digo, de mim. Se eu estivesse vivo faria ele agir como um legítimo descendente de um Maroto. Que história é essa de timidez oras! – e se encaminhou até uma mesa onde eu pude ver que seus amigos já estavam o esperando com grandes e brilhantes sorrisos nos lábios. Seria perfeita àquela cena se meu filho não estivesse sentado e ficado lá apenas observando alguns alunos dançar. E eu não caio mais nessa baboseira de "Eu não sei dançar, vou pisar no seu pé". Ele precisa agir como um Potter, não como um Snape!

Mas – pena que vocês não conseguiram ver meu sorriso agora – o meu garoto levantou cautelosamente e andou até uma outra mesa onde estavam sentadas algumas garotas e entre elas uma ruiva, que ele convidou para dançar. Até nisso o meu filho puxou por mim não!

Andaram até o salão de mãos dadas com grandes sorrisos nos lábios. Meu filho parecia um bobão que havia acabado de se apaixonar. Eu não tinha essa cara quando estava namorando a Lílian, ou tinha?

Começaram a se balançar conforme a música lenta que tocava e então a ruiva, linda por sinal, apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros de Harry enquanto ele a guiava pelo salão envoltos naquela linda dança.

Aquilo realmente me lembrava minha formatura. Eu, nervoso demais para dançar qualquer coisa e apaixonado demais para largar a Lily. Eram bons tempos aqueles... mas voltando ao presente...

O casal dançou mais algumas músicas, algumas mais agitadas, - esse é o meu garoto- e então vi Harry sussurrar algo no ouvido da menina.

-Vamos dar uma volta no jardim?

-Claro. – a jovem respondeu simplesmente e então deixou-se ser levado por meu filho para fora do salão. Andaram, ainda de mãos dadas, por muito tempo em volta do jardim iluminado com luzes de todas as cores, até que Harry convidou a ruivinha para se sentar em um banco que ficava de frente para o lago. E eu tinha certeza de que esse banco não existia quando eu estudava em Hogwarts. Teria sido muito mais fácil se tivesse, eu não precisara ficar sentado embaixo de uma árvore...

Enfim, a ruiva – Virginia, Gina para os mais íntimos e eu espero que só para o Harry – sentou-se ao lado do meu garoto ainda sorrindo. Ela me lembrava muito a Lily quando era mais nova. Não a aparência física, apenas o cabelo. Mas o gênio dela era incrivelmente parecido. Estudiosa – se bem que nessa qualidade a Hermione, amiga do meu filho, lembra mais a Lily – explosiva, e põem explosiva nisso; tímida, um doce quando fica vermelha; e apaixonada pelo que faz e por quem ama. Eu e meu filho soubemos escolher muito bem nossas garotas.

Observei Harry abraçar a jovem com carinho e esta retribuir o abraço sendo beijada logo em seguida de uma maneira bem apaixonada e fervorosa. Tudo bem que eu não devia estar vendo isso, que um pai não deve invadir a privacidade dos filhos, mas eu não mandei ele ficar se agarrando com a garota bem na minha frente, digo... eu estou aqui para narrar a formatura, não?

Quando o casal de pombinhos se soltou – e olha que foi com muito custo e depois de muito tempo – eu percebi que Harry remexia nervosamente em um dos bolsos do casaco – ele precisava ser tão parecido comigo? – até que finalmente tirara uma pequena caixinha preta de veludo e mostrara a ruivinha – e ele precisava seguir os mesmos passos que eu!

-A-aceitaria ser minha e-esposa? – pelo menos eu não gaguejei. Mas pelo menos ele teve coragem de pedir o que é um avanço. Céus, de onde ele tirou essa timidez?

-Eu... – senti meu sangue gelar naquele momento e eu tenho certeza que Harry devia estar sentindo o mesmo. Quando a garota começa com essa indecisão é sinal de que ela acha muito cedo para adquirir aquele compromisso. – Aceito! – mas graças a Deus, não era o caso de Gina.

Sorri instantaneamente ao ver o sorriso do meu querido filho que já não se podia mais considerar um adolescente imaturo, ele estava virando um adulto. Sei, esse sentimentalismo todo faz parte da Lílian, mãe, mas quando se é pai não se pode esconder isso. Marotos têm sentimentos paternais, oras.

Harry colocou o anel no dedo da jovem e então a beijou ternamente selando aquele definitivo compromisso. Pareciam calmos, maravilhados... como eu me senti com a minha querida Lílian quando a pedi em casamento no dia da nossa formatura. Mas creio que aquela tranqüilidade não vá durar tanto tempo... não estou agourando. Só quem já casou sabe o quanto é arrepiante e dependendo do caso pode ser traumatizante. Ainda bem que não foi o meu caso...

Avistei os, agora, noivos voltarem para o salão e apreciar os últimos instantes da formatura antes de finalmente eles receberem seu diploma.

Gina entrou eufórica no salão correndo até Hermione que logo notou o porquê do entusiasmo da garota. Será que Lily fez a mesma coisa com suas amigas? Se bem que toda mulher gosta de mostrar o anel de noivado até mesmo para uma elfa-doméstica. É como se a mulher dissesse "Viu, agora ele é só meu!" ou então "Tira o olho que assim como esse anel, quem me presenteou também é meu!". Ok, posso estar exagerando...

Harry, por sua vez, caminhou até o seu futuro cunhado com um grande sorriso nos lábios e sentou ao lado de Rony.

-Você disse que manteria sua palavra e continuaria nos apoiando... – ouvi meu filho dizer com uma pequena apreensão na voz quando Rony percebeu a euforia da irmã.

-E eu continuo... só que... você não acha que está muito cedo para pedi-la em casamento? – até parece que eu estou vendo o Sirius falando agora. Por que as pessoas sempre acham que se é cedo para casar. Eu havia achado a Lily, minha alma gêmea e agora o Harry achou a sua alma gêmea também. Então, para que esperar?

-Eu quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo com ela... e caso você não tenha percebido, Gina não está se formando, apenas nós, o que significa que ela vai ficar mais um ano _sozinha_ em Hogwarts.

-A minha irmã nunca te trairia.

-Eu sei, eu confio nela. Eu apenas quero que os outros vejam que ela já tem dono. – É assim que se fala meu filho. Com esses abutres por perto não se pode relaxar. É preciso sempre cuidar do que é nosso e você nem sabe o trabalho que eu passei para cuidar da nossa Lílian. Não que ela quisesse ser levada por um desses abutres, mas nunca se sabe, né?

-Eu só espero que você não a enrole. Digo, eu sei que vocês se amam Harry, mas acima de tudo, ela é minha irmã...

Harry sorriu simplesmente e então deu alguns tapinhas nos ombros do amigo – quando Sirius fazia isso no pobre Remo, este quase se desmontava em pedacinhos...

-Pode deixar. Assim que ela se formar, nós casamos.

-Queridos formandos... – o meu querido ex-diretor começou depois que todos já estavam em silêncio atraindo a atenção de todos para o palanque que havia sido montado e decorado para a entrega dos diplomas.

Pelo que eu tinha notado até o momento, eles haviam organizado de um modo diferente a formatura. Primeiro aconteceu a janta e eles tocaram algumas músicas, logo depois a entrega do diploma e por fim a real festa.

-...é com muito prazer que celebramos hoje a formatura de mais alguns dos nossos queridos colegas e nos despedimos deles com muito pesar. Sentiremos falta de muitos deles, de todos para variar. De suas marotagens – E viva os descendentes dos Marotos! – de suas idéias, de alunos estudiosos e brilhantes, de alunos excepcionais em tudo o que faziam. Mas antes de dizermos finalmente Adeus, faremos a entrega de seus diplomas e, juntamente com a presença do Ministro, os tornaremos bruxos formados. – após Dumbledore terminar seu –breve? – discurso, a professora Minerva começou a chamar o nome de cada aluno para receber seu diploma.

Era nessas horas que eu perdia totalmente a cor do meu rosto. Eu nunca fui tímido, mas confesso que na presença de alguém como Dumbledore, timidez era o que não faltava e se Harry puxou por mim então ele deve estar sentindo a mesma sensação estranha.

Observei vários alunos serem chamados e subirem no palanque e receberem da mão de Dumbledore seu diploma e do Ministro um certificado, se bem que esse último não fazia muita diferença...

Harry olhava cada aluno sem proferir palavra alguma enquanto que seu amigo, o Rony, parecia estar tremendo dos pés a cabeça, mais ainda quando ouvira seu nome ser chamado e aplausos serem dirigidos a eles. Afinal de contas fora ele e sua namorada que ajudaram Harry a derrotar o tal Lorde bla bla bla.

O ruivo andou até o palanque ganhando tons vivos de vermelho no rosto enquanto meu filho o incitava a seguir em frente com sorrisos e incentivos. Hermione, entretanto, olhava apreensiva o namorado andar até o diretor e receber seu diploma. Por que será que a mulher fica mais apreensiva que nós, sendo que somos nós que estamos no problema ou seja lá onde for... elas não precisam tomar as nossas dores...

Mais algum tempo se passou depois que Rony voltou ao seu lugar e Hermione também fora chamada. Eu, sinceramente, já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Sempre odiei esperar e não seria na formatura do meu filho que eu mudaria de idéia.

-Harry Potter! – se eu ainda tivesse um coração vivo, ele estaria pulando para fora nesse exato momento. Onde já se viu me pegarem distraído desse jeito?

Harry levantou do seu lugar e começou a longa caminhada – pelo menos para mim foi – até o palanque onde o Diretor lhe sorria emocionado – é claro que Harry era o aluno predileto do Dumbledore, afinal de quem ele era filho? – e segurava seu diploma amarrado em uma fita preta.

Enquanto Harry se encaminhava até o palanque, aplausos e assovios eram dados a ele em sinal de agradecimento – afinal ele havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas e isso não é qualquer um que faz. Não, eu não estou babando! -. Gina era quem mais aplaudia e sorria. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas que queriam descer por seu rosto – mais uma semelhança, emotiva como a Lily.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Harry chegou até o Palanque e recebeu seu diploma e, o que já era de se esperar, uma medalha de melhor aluno em DCAT – esse é o meu menino! – que Dumbledore prendeu em suas vestes. Harry sorriu satisfeito olhando um pouco abobado para a medalha em suas vestes e então, depois de pegar seu certificado com o Ministro, voltou ao seu lugar sendo recebido pelos beijos de Gina.

Quando todos os alunos haviam recebido seu diploma, a real festa começou dificultando mais a conversa que alguns ainda insistiam em manter. Rony e Hermione, que havia recebido notas altíssimas em seus NIEM's e , portanto, eleita a melhor aluna do ano, dançava animada aproveitando os seus últimos minutos como formanda.

Harry e Gina, que estavam se encaminhando para a pista de dança também, foram interceptados, nada mais e nada menos por Aluado, digo, Remo Lupim, o professor de DCAT. Se ele não tivesse dito o que eu vou contar logo mais, eu não o perdoaria por ter interrompido a festa do meu filho – Sério, eu estou parecendo a Lílian!

-Harry, deixa eu lhe desejar os parabéns. – Remo falou sorridente, com certeza se lembrando da nossa formatura. Pena que eu não posso estar fazendo isso junto com ele...

-Claro professor. Obrigado pela medalha.

-Não precisa agradecer. Isso é mérito seu! - Harry sorriu um pouco sem graça. Acho que até eu sorriria dessa forma, afinal não é todo dia que o aluno mais estudioso dos marotos elogia alguém assim. – A propósito Harry, sei que não é hora de falar isso aqui, não quero interromper você de ficar com sua namorada.

-Noiva... – Harry acrescentou encabulado.

-Oh, claro. Não sabia, meus parabéns... e quando vai ser o casamento? – e de novo ele deve estar lembrando da nossa formatura, quando eu contei a ele e ao Sirius – Pedro estava em outro lugar que eu não lembro agora e que não faz diferença alguma eu lembrar, afinal aquele rato está morto e enterrado – que ia me casar com Lily, que havia a pedido finalmente.

-Depois da formatura da Gina, eu acho. – Harry respondeu segurando a mão da ruiva que sorriu em consentimento.

-Que bom, então assim vocês vão poder planejar todos os detalhes no ano que vem, já que o Harry vai ficar em Hogwarts também...

-Como? – Harry e Gina disseram juntos e se eu estivesse junto berraria também. Não que fosse um problema ficar em Hogwarts, mas digamos que sete anos já é o suficiente. – Mas a guerra já acabou.

-Não é nada do que você está pensando. Eu estou precisando de um Estagiário. Como vocês devem saber que eu, em certas épocas, fico incapacitado de realizar todas as minhas tarefas e, como você foi eleito o melhor na minha matéria, eu pensei em te convidar para trabalhar comigo. Se você não quiser, eu vou entender Harry. – E viva o aluado! Eu te daria um beijo se não estivesse morto. Isso sim que é amigo.

Harry olhou curiosos para o professor como se tivesse ouvido uma grande besteira ou como se tivesse levado um balaço na barriga o deixando com os olhos daquele jeito.

-Eu, trabalhar com o senhor... em Hogwarts? – Harry repetiu algumas palavras, visivelmente emocionado.

-Aceita?

-É claro que sim! Adoraria! – Harry falou e então Remo o envolveu em um abraço forte. Aquilo sim era digno de emoção.

Depois de algum tempo que Remo deu algumas dicas e falou quando ele podia começar e como manteriam contato, Remo seguiu seu caminho até a esposa, Tonks. O aluado, que de aluado não tem nada, sempre teve um ótimo gosto e isso não seria diferente com as mulheres. Que Lílian não me ouça.

Quando Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos novamente, o meu filho a abraçou, a envolvendo nos braços enquanto seus lábios se tocavam em um beijo apaixonado. Porém eles novamente foram interrompidos, dessa vez por Rony e Hermione.

-O que o professor Remo queria? – Rony perguntou curioso sem antes fazer uma careta quando percebeu que Gina e Harry estavam se beijando no meio do salão, como se ele não fizesse isso com Hermione

-Deixa de ser curioso, Rony. – Gina disse sorrindo misteriosamente.

-Eu não sou curioso, só estava querendo saber se era algo importante... sou o futuro cunhado dele, não apenas amigo agora.

-Tudo bem... Harry foi convidado para ser assistente do professor Lupim! – Gina disse e então abriu um grande sorriso. – O meu noivo não é um máximo!

-Viu Harry, você não precisava ter pedido a minha irmã em casamento, – Rony começou cuspindo raiva com as palavras. – você vai poder vigiá-la no ano que vem.

-Rony!

-Harry! – Gina gritou o nome do noivo ao mesmo tempo em que este gritava o nome do suposto amigo – suposto sim, nem Pedro fazia isso.

-Sim?

-VOCÊ SÓ ME PEDIU EM CASAMENTO PARA ME VIGIAR? NÃO VAI HAVER CASAMENTO, NÃO É! – a ruivinha gritou em plenos pulmões, o que só alguns puderam ouvir, já que muitos não conseguiram ouvir e estavam mais concentrados na festa.

-Claro que não! – Até posso ver Lílian me olhando daquela maneira briguenta e com as mãos na cintura enquanto dizia: "Será que você não consegue ficar longe de uma confusão?". Se eu estivesse com ela do meu lado agora eu poderia responder "Não, até nas minhas narrações a confusão me persegue". Será que eu tenho um imã em mim que atrai as confusões? Até na vida do meu filho isso vai interferir? – É óbvio que vai ter casamento. E, você não vê que o Rony está com ciúmes? – Harry indagou olhando de relance para Rony que espumaria de raiva se isso fosse possível.

-Não estou com ciúmes.

-Claro que está. Só porque eu elogiei o Harry e não falei nada de você quando você me contou que ia trabalhar no Ministério!

-Como é? – Harry perguntou indignado olhando para o ruivo a sua frente. Hermione que estava cansando de olhar aquela situação toda cruzou os braços e esperou qual seria o momento adequado para agir. E eu... bem, eu tenho que ficar narrando esse barraco. – E você não contou isso para mim que sou seu melhor amigo!

-Eu ia contar.

-Quando? Quando fosse eleito Ministro?

-Só se o meu pai morresse! – Rony falou para logo depois se calar, aquele era outro segredo que não havia contado e que estava proibido, já que ainda estava em negociações e seu pai ocuparia o cargo no final do ano.

-COMO! – Agora sim Hermione havia entrado na conv... no barraco, olhando indignada para o namorado que ficava cada vez mais vermelho. – Você não ia contar a mim, sua namorada, que seu pai vai se tornar o ministro! – Hermione perguntou apontando um dedo na direção do ruivo...

Depois de um longo tempo – vocês não queriam que eu continuasse narrando aquilo, não pegaria bem para o meu filho, muito menos para mim, um maroto que sempre teve o lema de "Vá a festa e acabe-se com ela" e não "Vá a festa e acabe com ela" - quando Rony e Harry haviam feito as pazes e conseqüentemente Rony havia se reconciliado com Hermione e Harry com Gina, os dois casais resolveram ir para a pista de dança e aproveitar o resto da festa.

-Harry. – a ruiva sussurrou no ouvido do meu garoto enquanto dançavam.

-Hm?

-Você me ama?

-E você ainda pergunta? – por que a mulher é tão insegura? Nós não precisamos ficar dizendo todo o tempo para elas, mas mesmo assim eu dizia as três palavras "Eu te amo" diversas vezes para a minha ruivinha. – Eu amo você mais do que a mim mesmo...

Gina sorriu e então fechou os olhos enquanto Harry aproximava seu rosto do dela e... eu não vou narrar isso de novo, o resto vocês já devem imaginar o que aconteceu, ou seja, fim da formatura. Meu filho estava finalmente formado e agora noivo da mulher que ele amava.

Eu, por minha vez, consegui ver um dos momentos mais importantes da vida do meu filho, o próximo momento, creio eu, é o casamento, mas essa é uma outra estória...

**Continua...**

**Obs: Não, vocês não estão delirando, quem narrou esse primeiro capítulo foi Tiago Potter... heheeheh... eu disse que essa fic era meio louca, não disse? (acho que não). Eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic muito de repente e comecei a analisar as semelhanças do Harry com Tiago e da Gina com a Lily... é muito perfeito e... mas não pensem que Harry é só parecido com o Tiago, vai haver a revanche nisso...**

**E... modéstia parte, eu adorei alguns comentários do Tiago (alguém tem que elogiar isso, oras hehehe).**

**Mas e então, gostaram? Bem... como vocês viram ela não acabou... e vocês já devem imaginar o que vem depois... o próximo capítulo, eu acho o melhor de todos... e... esperem só para ver.**

**Bjns... e obrigado a quem leu e vai comentar hehehehe.**


	2. Tal mãe, tal filho

**Filho de bruxo, bruxinho é.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tal Mãe, tal filho**

Desculpe-me. Não queria ter que começar essa narração dizendo isso, mas eu estou um pouco envergonhada pelo o que houve na formatura do Harry. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça de deixar o Tiago narrar a formatura do Harry. Era para ser o primeiro momento mais lindo da vida do nosso filho e, para variar só um pouquinho, Tiago teve que arrumar confusão. Tudo bem, eu sei que deve ter fãs - mulheres é obvio – que vão dizer que ele não fez nada e que ele apenas teve má sorte de aquilo acontecer. Mas eu não vou ficar utilizando todo o meu tempo para falar das confusões que o meu marido arruma, eu tenho trabalho a fazer agora... narrar o segundo momento importante na vida do meu filho: o casamento.

Tem momento mais lindo do que esse? Pelo menos, na vida de uma mulher, essa fase é a mais bonita de todas. E é por isso que a mais capacitada para narrar isso aqui sou eu. Pareço até o Tiago agora...

Eu já posso até imaginar o quão apreensiva a minha futura nora não deve estar... eu posso dizer isso porque senti na pele esses momentos angustiantes, principalmente na hora de escrever meus votos do casamento, mas sobre isso eu vou falar mais tarde...

Aquela decoração estava muito linda, perfeita demais, agora se tem alguém aqui que não acha uma festa de casamento algo maravilhoso ainda mais quando a festa é realizada em um jardim muito bem decorado, então por favor retire-se.

Ao ver aquele jardim daquela forma, com cadeiras expostas em fileiras ao redor do enorme tapete branco com pétalas de rosas vermelhas sobre este que se seguia até o altar decorado também com rosas vermelhas e brancas, lembrei do meu casamento com Tiago. As flores eram lírios brancos, os meus preferidos e o tapete era vermelho.

Notei que no começo de cada fileira de cadeiras estava um arranjo de flor e algumas luzinhas flutuavam sobre as rosas iluminando mais o local – ficava ainda mais lindo quando o casamento era durante a noite.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a cerimônia começar e o céu já estava numa cor azul escuro quase negro. Harry e Gina fizeram questão de consultar um professor de astrologia para saber qual seria o melhor dia para se casarem e quando não haveria lua-cheia, já que o Remo seria seu padrinho de casamento juntamente com Tonks. Quem diria que o Remo, depois de tantos anos, seria padrinho do meu filho, sendo que ele fora padrinho do meu casamento com o Tiago...

Algumas pessoas já começavam a chegar em seus trajes elegantes, depois que Artur – sogro do meu filho – virou ministro, aquela família começou a melhorar seu estado financeiro e se tornou uma das famílias mais influentes. Gina era uma menina de uma ótima família. E eu não digo isso por causa do dinheiro, Harry também não é de ostentar riqueza e isso ele certamente puxou por mim. Mas eu falo do jeito que essa família trata o meu filho, como se Harry fosse um filho... e eu agradeço imensamente eles por terem cuidado da minha cria e terem o tornado uma pessoa brilhante.

Eu queria tanto dar esses créditos para a minha irmã e para aquele porco que ela chama de marido, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, é inadmissível pensar em fazer algo desse tipo.

Enfim, acho melhor para de afogar essas minhas magoas, tenho que aproveitar a chance que estou tendo e apreciar o casamento do meu menino, o meu bebê – ainda bem que Harry não pode me ouvir.

Mas como eu ia dizendo, muitas pessoas já começavam a se acomodar em seus lugares e uma música muito baixa já imperava no local enquanto as pessoas observavam com encantadores sorrisos a bela decoração feita por Molly e Fleur Weasley – mulher de Carlinhos, filho da primeira. As duas realmente fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Souberam me substituir muito bem... embora às vezes eu pareça insubstituível...- de novo as influências de Tiago tomando conta de mim.

Enquanto era esperado o casamento começar, Harry esperava – isso é se caminhar de um lado para o outro significa esperar – arrumado na sala do Remo que o olhava de maneira curiosa.

-Você está parecendo o Tiago... – Era para mostrar as semelhanças entre o Harry e eu, não entre ele e o Tiago... Harry tem mãe também, oras...

-Mesmo? – Harry perguntou sem parar de andar. Algo me dizia que ele não estava nervoso apenas com o casamento. Mas sim com algo que ele deveria ter feito, porém não fizera... como eu no dia do meu casamento...

-Sim... mas o nervoso dele era porque tinha medo de que a Lily não gostasse dos votos dele. E, Harry, acredite se puder. Seu pai escreveu esses votos uma semana antes do casamento. – Céus, isso me deixa ainda mais culpada...

-Bom para ele, porque eu nem fiz os meus! – Sim! Ele nasceu de mim, ele não foi trocado na maternidade! Bem... acho que deu para perceber que eu também não fiz os meus votos, né?

-Como é? – Remo, o chefe, amigo, professor, padrinho e mais outras coisas, perguntou ao meu filho com extrema surpresa e – eu podia jurar – uma enorme vontade de rir.

-Isso que o senhor ouviu. Eu não fiz meus votos!

-E o que você ficou fazendo no dia que eu te dei folga para isso?

-Tentando escrever, mas parece que tudo o que eu escrevia ficava uma porcaria! – Concordo meu filho. Por mais que a gente tente se esforçar, parece que a coisa fica mais horrível ainda. Sei, eu devia estar incentivando-o, mas como eu faria isso se ainda não sei escrever um voto de casamento!

-Acalme-se Harry, você precisa escrever o que sente apenas. – Como se fosse muito fácil... não dá para transformar o que sentimos em palavras... e se Harry puxou por mim, ele deve pensar a mesma coisa.

-Eu não sei como escrever tudo o que sinto, não tenho palavras o suficiente... – eu não disse?

-É um bom começo para um voto Harry... mas acho que você não tem mais tempo para escrevê-lo, é hora de se casar... – Remo falou tentando o consolar. Grande consolo, não?

Harry olhou-se uma última vez no espelho analisando se estava tudo perfeito – Ele estava mais do que perfeito e eu acho que isso eu não preciso dizer, né? – e então seguiu Remo até os jardins iluminados de Hogwarts.

Enquanto eles se encaminhavam até lá, Gina terminava de retocar sua maquiagem e repassar seus votos com Hermione, sua madrinha de casamento juntamente com Rony que esperava do lado de fora.

Hermione passava uma última camada de pó-de-arroz no rosto de Gina enquanto esta murmurava incansavelmente seus votos.

-Você podia ficar quieta? Na consigo terminar! – Hermione, que estava vestida em um lindo vestido verde claro que lhe desciam até os pés e que era amarrado apenas por uma tira em volta do seu pescoço, falou levemente irritada – o que eu posso fazer se mulher é detalhista?

-Mas eu tenho que decorar os meus votos...

-...e por acaso você teve que decorar o seu amor pelo Harry? – não é por acaso que a Hermione é considerada a melhor aluna. Ótima pergunta, não?

-N-não! Mas eu não quero que tudo saia errado.

-Então se acalme, você já deve estar muito atrasada! – Hermione falou largando o produto sobre a mesa e dando alguns passos para trás para poder visualizar Gina por inteiro.

Não é porque dentro de alguns minutos ela seria minha nora, mas eu nunca vi uma noiva tão linda como essa. Meu filho desmaiaria com certeza.

Gina usava –e lá vamos nós com os detalhes – um vestido branco que lhe descia até os pés e atrás seguia em uma longa calda. O vestido era tomara-que-caia – mas não vai cair-, e até a cintura ele era decorado com brilhantes. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque que estava preso com uma tiara que combinava com os brilhantes de seu vestido, enquanto que alguns cachos encaracolados lhe desciam pelo rosto...

-Maravilhosa... – Hermione finalmente disse e então Gina sorriu dando uma volta em torno de si.

-Espero que o Harry goste... – ele vai amar!

-Vamos?

-Claro.

Gina andou até sua madrinha e então as duas saíram do quarto dos monitores, onde encontraram Rony as esperando.

-Pensei que você estivesse com o papai. – Gina disse ao ver o irmão, enquanto esse a olhava admirado. Parecia Pedro quando havia me visto com o meu vestido quando eu estava indo em direção ao altar... está certo que eu estava bonita, mas ele não precisava ficar daquela forma e conseqüentemente, Rony não precisava ficar daquela forma com Gina... se adimiram com tão pouco esses homens...

-Você está linda! – foi a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu dizer antes de ser puxado por uma sorridente Hermione que andava ao lado de Gina.

Enquanto eles se encaminhavam até o senhor Weasley, Harry ainda andava de um lado par o outro – o que custava ficar quieto? Ele não aprendeu isso? Com certeza são as más influências do Tiago! – porém, desta vez, sobre o altar e sobre os olhares dos convidados que sorriam.

Remo e Nynphadora olhavam meu filho com um certo amor paternal no rosto, embora Tonks fosse muito nova para ser mãe do meu filho – e acho melhor ela parar com aquilo, porque ele é meu filho! Eu posso estar morta, mas ainda sou a mãe dele!

Dumbledore, porém, do outro lado do altar olhava compreensivamente para Harry enquanto esperava a chegada de Gina que já estava há poucos metros do local.

-Acalme-se agora, porque ela já está vindo. – Remo sussurrou para o meu filho, quando viu Rony entrando com Hermione pelo corredor e indo em direção ao altar.

O casal sorriu significativamente para Harry e então todos se levantaram quando a música trouxa e tradicional começara a tocar – mesmo eu já estando casada, ouvir essa música me dava um frio tremendo na barriga!

Gina, acompanhada de seu pai, começou a andar a passos lentos em direção ao altar onde se encontravam Remo e Tonks, padrinhos de Harry, Rony e Hermione, padrinhos de Gina, senhora Weasley à espera de seu marido para representarem os pais de Harry e como os pais de Gina e por fim, Harry, o meu querido e maravilhoso filho.

Todos olhavam maravilhados para a noiva que acabava de entrar, da mesma forma que Harry saía do altar com a senhora Weasley do seu lado para encontrar a noiva. Isso sim que eu chamo de uma cerimônia tradicional trouxa, tanto que fora assim que Petúnia casara com aquilo que ela chama de marido.

Harry e Gina se encontraram no meio do corredor e então Harry e o Senhor Weasley trocaram de par, porém se antes o futuro sogro do meu filho se despedir de sua caçula e a senhora Weasley abraçar carinhosamente o meu filho.

Harry colocou o braço de Gina em torno do seu e então recomeçaram a andar até o altar onde Dumbledore os esperava sorrindo.

-Meus queridos noivos e caros convidados, nós estamos aqui para celebrar a união dessas duas almas apaixonadas. – É tão lindo ouvir isso, é tão linda uma cerimônia de casamento, pena ser tão longa. E se não fosse por Tiago estar me enchendo a paciência para pular essa parte eu continuaria narrando sem problemas algum... mas acho melhor ir direto a troca de alianças.

O diretor virou-se por um breve momento e então pegou uma cestinha com as alianças e entregou uma a Gina para que essa colocasse em Harry enquanto dizia seus votos matrimonias.

-Harry... planejei dizer tantas coisas a você que simplificasse o que eu sinto, o que eu senti desde o primeiro instante em que vi você, mas acho que palavra não serão o suficiente para demonstrar o meu amor por você, as únicas que eu encontrei, por mais simples que possam parecer, são as únicas que realmente possuem esse significado: Eu amo você! – Gina sorriu e então colocou o anel no dedo de Harry que sorriu também. Aquela menina deve ter ensaiado muito tempo aqueles votos...

Dumbledore entregou o outro anel ao meu filho e então este olhou um pouco sem jeito para a noiva a sua frente, talvez ainda pensando no que falaria a ela. Eu queria tanto ajudá-lo, mas não posso, ele precisa caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

-Virginia, por mais que eu tente falar coisas bonitas a você eu não vou conseguir alcançar o que você disse a mim, até porque eu nunca fui muito bom com as palavras. Mas, de certa forma, isso não impediu você de se apaixonar por mim... e eu não vou mudar agora, não quero perder o seu amor, não quero perder você. Quero que você saiba que sempre vou estar ao seu lado, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza e nem quando a morte nos separar, eu vou deixar de te amar... – alguém tem um lenço aí?

Gina sorriu, porém deixou escapar uma lágrima pelo canto dos seus olhos, enquanto que Harry colocava o anel finalmente eu seu dedo.

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Dumbledore concluiu a cerimônia e então Harry aproximou-se da ruiva a beijando com paixão enquanto os convidados os aplaudiam euforicamente.

Quando o beijo cessara, Harry e Gina caminharam de mãos dadas até a saída sendo seguidos pelos padrinhos e finalmente pelos pais de Gina que quando os alcançaram fizeram questão de abraçá-los fortemente.

-Ó meu querido, agora sim eu posso te considerar um filho! – Não, quem te deu permissão para tal coisa? Nunca, no meu bebê ninguém toca!

-Espero que seja mais como um filho, do que como um genro...

-Claro meu querido... – Molly falou fazendo força para não desabar no choro enquanto Gina tentava arrastar o marido para o local onde se daria a festa.

-Mãe, sem choradeiras... hoje você precisa ficar feliz!

-Como se as minhas crianças estão indo embora! – É ruim dizer isso, mas eu concordo. É difícil para uma mãe ver seus filhos indo embora, se bem que no meu caso eu fui embora primeiro, mas... uma mãe nunca gosta de perder o seu bebê para outra pessoa, muito menos para a nora, não que eu não goste de Gina... mas ela está roubando o meu menino de uma certa maneira... isso sim que eu chamo de egoísmo... mas deixando isso de lado.

-Mãe, eu não estou indo embora. Só estou indo morar em outra casa...

-E qual a diferença nisso? Você vai morar aqui em Hogsmeade enquanto eu e seu pai continuaremos na Toca, é uma distância muito grande, minha filha, eu não vou conseguir agüentar!

-Controle-se mãe! – Rony que estava observando a cena ao lado de sua namorada falou um pouco constrangido.

-Não... você não percebeu ainda que é a minha menininha que está indo embora?

-Você faz isso com todos os seus filhos mãe e não seria diferente com a Gina. – Rony tentou acalmar sua mãe. Isso se aquilo podia se chamar de acolhedor.

-Eu sei... farei no seu casamento também, quando você parar de enrolar a minha querida Hermione! – a senhora Weasley falou arrancando sorrisos por parte dos que estavam a sua volta, inclusive ela sorriu também. O único que não gostara muito daquela brincadeira fora Rony. Como ele podia ser tão medroso? Era só um casamento!

-Senhora Weasley, eu vou cuidar muito bem de Gina...

-Eu sei muito bem Harry... não estou assim por você, mas é que a saudade já está fazendo efeito...

Pulando essa parte. Sim, eu já estava começando a chorar junto. Não gosto de despedidas, ainda mais quando a festa ainda nem começou. E falando na festa...

Harry e Gina, que havia tirado a calda do seu vestido, ficando com apenas o próprio vestido rodado, dançavam animadamente embalados pela dançante música que tocava. Os sogros do meu filho conversavam com alguns convidados da família, numerosa por sinal, mas muito simpática.

Rony e Hermione também conversavam, mas pelo que eu pude ver, o assunto era muito mais sério.

-Você só fez esse pedido por causa da brincadeira da sua mãe, não foi?

-Claro que não! De onde você acha que eu ia tirar esse anel? – Rony perguntou apontando para o anel ainda dentro da caixinha que Hermione segurava.

-Você pode simplesmente ter conjurado ele...

-Sim, e ia sair com as nossas iniciais...

-Não é complicado fazer isso, você me provou que é ótimo em feitiços Rony. – Hermione falou ainda emburrada.

Se eu não me engano, era para ser um momento feliz, não? Digo, toda a mulher adora ser pedida em casamento, acho até que a emoção se compara ao dia do casamento, mas então por que ela tinha que complicar a vida do garoto? As mulheres são mesmo complicadas... sim, sou mulher e por isso sei que tenho defeitos, oras.

Enquanto o casal quase-noivos conversava, brigava ou seja lá o que estavam fazendo, meu lindo filho e minha nora ainda dançavam , porém, desta vez, embalados por uma música mais romântica, mais propícia para o momento que estavam vivenciando.

-Se eu disser que te amo vou estar sendo repetitivo?

-Talvez... mas se for para você me dizer que me ama sempre, eu vou querer um marido bem repetitivo.

-Então está bem, só não reclame depois...

-Harry, você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

-Sim...

-Ouviu uma palavra em específico que eu nunca havia utilizado para me dirigir a você? – Gina perguntou olhando nos olhos verdes do meu menino.

-Repetitivo? – Harry perguntou. Digamos que ele não é muito perceptível nesses assuntos, o que comprova que ele é um homem.

-Harry eu te chamei de meu marido...

-E não é isso que eu sou? – Harry perguntou ainda curioso.

-Claro que é... você não percebeu como isso é diferente?

-Claro... claro. Eu ainda não me acostumei.

-Somos casados há poucas horas Harry, é claro que você não se... – minha nora não conseguiu finalizar a frase, pois os lábios do meu filho pousaram sobre os dela a calando.

Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo ainda envolvidos com a dança e sem prestarem atenção ao que acontecia.

-Gina, porr favorr, porr que você nom jogar o buquê? – Fleur, mesmo não a conhecendo muito bem, aquele sotaque indistinguível me fazia reconhecê-la assim que ela abria a boca.

-Claro! – Gina falou feliz e então, saltitante – ela nem parecia uma mulher casada, e era nessas horas que eu achava que meu filho merecia uma moça melhor – andou até algumas mulheres solteiras que estavam agrupadas.

Virou-se de costas para o grupo e então, com as duas mãos, ergueu o buquê de rosas vermelhas acima da cabeça. Depois de contar até três, a ruiva atirou o buquê que, por incrível que pareça, fora cair no colo de Rony Weasley.

Todos olhavam para o pimentão sentado ao lado de Hermione que sorria assim como todos os convidados.

-Parabéns Rony, agora é só esperar alguém te pedir em casamento! – Harry falou enquanto Gina voltava ao seu encontro.

-Ele não precisa esperar, porque alguém já pediu... – Hermione disse ainda muito sorridente. – E ele aceitou.

-Sim, claro... não devemos duvidar disso. – Gina falou abraçando o meu filho pela cintura, enquanto Hermione erguia sua mão mostrando a aliança dourada nela.

Todos riram e então brindaram à felicidade do novo casal de noivos e para a felicidade do casal que começava sua vida matrimonial naquele dia.

-Eu não posso virar as costas um segundo sequer que eu já perco mais um filho? – Molly falou com um sorriso quando voltou da cozinha, onde ela estava acertando alguns detalhes da festa, principalmente sobre o bolo. E aquele detalhe era muito importante, onde já se viu festa sem bolo?

-Lá vamos nós novamente. – Rony disse, porém sem sinal de aborrecimento, já que sua noiva o abraçava carinhosamente.

Quando restavam poucos convidados na festa, Harry e Gina começaram a se despedir deles, pois tinham uma – longa? – viagem pela frente até Paris onde seria a lua-de-mel. Tão romântico. Pena que Tiago e eu não tivemos essa chance. Espero que Harry curta essa parte do casamento melhor que eu e o pai dele que não tivemos essa chance. Embora eu ache que apenas isso eles vão aproveitar isso, já que o amor que eu e Tiago tínhamos – e temos, né – é incomparável e inalcançável. Me desculpem, sei que aqui não é lugar para declarações, mas eu preciso dizer isso em algum lugar público e... esqueçam.

-Harry... – o meu filho virou-se, quando ele e Gina já estavam quase na saída dos portões de Hogwarts para aparatar, quando ouviu uma voz o chamando. – Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar fora?

-Não sabemos ainda... – o meu menino respondeu ao ver a mulher a sua frente. Não que fosse estranho ela lhe dirigir a palavra, mas pelo que eu sei Tonks nunca foi de conversar muito com o meu filho.

-Oh... e será que eu podia pedir um favor a vocês? Sem que o Remo saiba é claro...

-Pode pedir... – Gina falou estranhando aquele pedido.

-Se for possível, para vocês não demorarem muito... Não quero que Remo esteja com muito trabalho quando o bebê nascer. Oh, sim, eu esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. Tonks estava grávida, por isso que ela e Remo estavam um pouco sumidos da festa. Sabe como é, né. enjôos, tonturas não combinam com muita comida e dança.

-Claro... nós não vamos demorar tanto tempo... – Harry falou sorrindo. Com certeza devia estar imaginando como Remo não estaria atordoado com aquele bebê quase chegando, afinal a mulher já devia estar com seus oito meses de gestação. Sei, não me critiquem. Não é tão pequeno o detalhe, mas eu esqueci, oras!

-Ótimo... assim, Remo pode ficar tranqüilo e... Boa viagem! – a mulher disse eufórica e então voltou ao castelo onde Remo certamente devia estar a procurando. Não sei o que esses homens têm que não deixam a mulher um segundo em paz quando estão nesse período. Eu que o diga, Tiago parecia um carrapato. Gravidez não é doença!

-Enfim sós? – Harry perguntou quando cruzaram o portão de Hogwarts.

-Por enquanto! – Gina respondeu e então ambos aparataram de mãos dadas.

Bem, o significado da resposta de Gina eu não posso dizer agora, mas quem sabe eu não faça isso outro dia, quem sabe daqui nove meses.

Continua...

**N/a: Oieee... Sim... eu estou saltitante também... nunca imaginei que minha fic renderia muitos elogios... pena que vocês não possam ver meu sorriso. É gigante, isso eu posso afirmar hehehe**

**Bem... aí está o capítulo do casamento. Espero que a Lily tenha sido tão boa narradora quanto o Tiago... mas eu só vou saber isso se vcs me disserem, então comentem!**

**Eu preciso dizer que tem continuação? **

**Aguardem... porque o próximo promete muitas emoções...**

**Bjns...**

**Agradeço a todos os comentários e a quem gastou seu tempo lendo!**


	3. Tal padrinho, tal afilhado

**Filho de Bruxo, bruxinho é**

**Capítulo 3**

**Tal Padrinho, tal afilhado**

E nem para me avisarem de que estavam narrando os melhores momentos do meu querido afilhado né? Pois bem, já que é assim, eu vou me convidar para narrar o terceiro momento especial do Harry, e eu digo, é claro, que é o mais importante. E ai de quem contestar isso. E vocês já devem estar imaginando qual acontecimento é esse, não? Mas para aqueles que não têm o cérebro tão desenvolvido como o meu, eu direi do que se trata essa fabulosa narração: O primeiro afilhado. Tem momento mais lindo do que esse?

Antes que um certo casal tenha um enfarto aqui, eu vou começar narrando esse maravilhoso, esplendoroso e não sei mais o que "oso" acontecimento.

Fazia mais de duas semanas que Harry e Gina estavam em lua de mel – esses sim sabem o que é aproveitar a vida – quando o dito casal aparatou no povoado não mais pacato de Hogsmeade, mais precisamente, na frente do mais novo doce-lar do casal: um lindo apartamento de dois quartos, suíte, sala, cozinha, banheiro...

Harry pegou a chave de dentro do bolso do seu casaco – será que ele esqueceu que é um bruxo? Que coisa mais ultrapassada ficar usando objetos trouxas... tinha mesmo que ter puxado ao sogro amante dos trouxas... pensaram que ele tinha puxado esse defeito por mim né? Mas como ele poderia herdar defeitos de mim, se eu não tenho um sequer? – e então a colocou na fechadura, abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Gina entrou com um brilhante sorriso nos lábios quando se deparou com o aconchegante apartamento escuro. Ao notar esse detalhe, Gina acendeu as luzes do apartamento, enquanto Harry, carregado de malas, adentrava o apartamento e derrubava as mesmas malas no chão. Sim, derrubava, pois o susto que ele levara foi o suficiente para deixar seus cabelos mais arrepiados ainda.

-BEM VINDOS DE VOLTA! – um grupo pequeno de quatro pessoas gritou estendendo uma faixa na frente de seus olhos. Céus, o que era aquilo? Nem Tiago conseguia ter uma idéia tão... tão... fantástica? Não, idiota mesmo.

-Mãe, pai! – Gina que finalmente conseguira entender o que estava acontecendo em seu doce-lar, falou olhando seus pais que andavam até ela e a envolviam em um caloroso abraço. E quando eu digo caloroso é porque eu sei qual a força que o abraço da senhora Weasley tem...

-Minha menina... como vocês foram de viagem? – Molly perguntou quando o marido se distanciara para ajudar o meu afilhado a arrumar as malas que ele havia derrubado antes.

-Maravilhosa mãe...

-Que bom que vocês voltaram... acho que alguém enfartaria aqui se vocês não chegassem antes de amanhã. – a matriarca falou lançando um olhar divertido – os gêmeos tinham a quem puxar – ao Remo.

-Qual o problema, precisam de mim na escola? – Harry, quando conseguiu se livrar das malas, perguntou ao ex-professor e atual chefe que estava sentado ao lado de sua esposa que tinha as mãos sobre o redondo ventre.

-Não, eu preciso de você! – Remo, isso pode soar muito, mas muito estranho, não comprometa o meu afilhado... – Digo, eu e a Tonks precisamos de você e de Gina, é claro. – Remo completou olhando de relance para a ruiva que havia conseguido se livrar do abraço da mãe – eu sempre soube que aquela menina era forte, mas não sabia que era tanto.

-Claro... eu e o Harry vamos ajudar no que vocês precisarem... – Gina disse mostrando os lugares vagos para seus pais sentarem.

-Ótimo... mas sobre isso falaremos depois. – Tonks disse remexendo-se em seu lugar. – Afinal ainda temos um dia inteiro antes da cesariana...

-Cesariana? - Harry e Gina e eu também dissemos juntos o método que Tonks havia escolhido para dar a luz ao seu bebê.

-Pensei que seria parto normal...

-Minha querida Gina, quando você estiver na minha situação, você com certeza vai preferir cesariana ao invés de... bem, você sabe.

-É bom mesmo eu pegar algumas instruções com você, afinal vocês está oito meses na minha frente! – Gina disse pousando sua delicada mão sobre seu ventre. Será que aquelas pessoas tinham decidido matar o meu afilhado e ninguém tinha me avisado de que eu narraria um enterro?

Harry arregalou os olhos e então olhou de Tonks para sua esposa. Era muito óbvio o que aquilo significava. Não eram oito meses a diferença de idade entre elas, isso era impossível, mas com certeza era a diferença da gestação delas.

-Gina! – Harry gritou de repente como se finalmente a ficha houvesse caído – estão ouvindo o barulhinho das fichas? - andando até a esposa enquanto os que estavam presentes sorriam. Que pessoas mais impiedosas. Como elas conseguem sorrir daquele jeito quando o meu afilhado está passando por um momento difícil como aquele?

-Desculpe não ter te contado antes, mas eu queria fazer surpresa.

-E realmente foi uma surpresa. – tirou as palavras da minha boca querido afilhado.

-Bem querida, eu queria muito ficar mais tempo, mas eu prometi que ajudaria Hermione a escolher o vestido de noiva dela e o Rony deve estar trabalhando nesse horário ainda. – Molly falou depois de algum tempo em que Harry ainda parecia surpreso e Gina e Tonks conversavam animadamente.

-Sim, eu ia perguntar mesmo por eles... e eu não sabia que o casamento seria para tão cedo. – Harry disse voltando do seu estado de torpor.

-Parece que Rony gostou da idéia de se casar. – O senhor Weasley falou se despedindo de Gina e então acompanhou Molly até a porta por onde eles finalmente saíram.

-Podemos conversar agora? – Remo perguntou quando Harry voltou até onde o casal e Gina estavam – Quando o aluado queria ficar sério e temeroso, ele realmente conseguia.

-Claro, professor. – Harry disse franzindo o cenho e olhando de relance para Gina.

-Sem essas formalidades. Harry, eu sou padrinho de seu casamento e, por eu ter sido seu professor e agora ser seu chefe, você poderia me chamar apenas de Remo... principalmente depois do que eu vou lhe pedir...

-Diz logo amor, você está fazendo muito suspense. – É isso aí Tonks... às vezes o Remo precisa desse toque.

-Tudo bem.

-Pode falar... Remo. – Harry disse o incitando. E era dessa forma que Remo ficava mais convencido. Mas eu estou aqui para isso Harry, para lhe ensinar alguns truques, ou eu deveria dizer, estava aqui? Mas não importa. O que a Lily ensinou em um ano, eu posso ensinar de uma maneira diferente em apenas dez minutos...

-Bem... Tonks e eu queríamos que você e Gina fossem os padrinhos do nosso filho. – Eu não disse que esse momento era importante? Harry já é pai! Sim, padrinho é como um pai, segundo pai, como preferir. Era assim que eu me sentia, pelo menos.

-Padrinho do filho de vocês, eu? Não sei se sou a melhor pessoa para fazer isso...

-Qual é Harry... sabemos que você teve ótimas experiências, porém poucas, com o Sirius, e certamente você vai levar isso para o Rômulo.

-Rômulo? – Gina perguntou. Bem, era um bonito nome, mas...

-Sim, o nome do nosso filho. Achei que seria interessante combinar o nome do Remo com o do bebê e afinal esses dois nomes foram os fundadores de Roma. – Tokns falou sorrindo. Bem que eu pensei que aquela idéia não seria do meu querido Remo. Por mais que ele seja ligado com essas histórias todas, ele não colocaria aquele martírio na criança. Sei, o nome é bonito...

-Mas então, aceitam? – Remo disse voltando ao assunto inicial.

-Claro... adoraríamos. – Harry falou e então Remo o puxou para um abraço apertado.

-Obrigado... mas agora nós precisamos ir... Tonks vai ir para o hospital ainda hoje para se preparar. Se vocês puderem, nós e o Rômulo vamos adorar ver vocês lá amanhã.

-Claro, Remo. Harry só começa a trabalhar na segunda e eu ainda preciso falar com Fred e Jorge sobre eu ainda ficar com a gerência da loja deles. Portanto, amanhã ainda estamos de folga.

-Ótimo. – Remo disse e então, após ajudar sua mulher a levantar-se, eles saíram do apartamento deixando o casal, finalmente, e põe finalmente nisso, sozinhos.

-Gina... você viu o que aconteceu comigo em menos de uma hora?

-Claro amor... eu estava aqui, não?

-Eu quase morri de susto, eu virei pai e agora eu virei padrinho... que estória é essa... é um complô? – Harry perguntou olhando abismado para a ruiva que não teve outra reação a não ser rir da cara do marido. Que compreensiva. O meu garoto estava quase morrendo e ela ria da cara dele. Meu garoto... se você quer mesmo aprender alguma coisa acho melhor você... morrer? Bem... aqui em cima você terá a mim e, com certeza, aprenderá muito mais comigo do que aí embaixo... Mas deixando isso de lado.

-Então você acha que eu quero o seu mal? Você acha que é um mal ter um filho e um afilhado? – Gina perguntou depois que parou de rir. Sinceramente, ter um filho deve ser muito mal, mas... ter um afilhado é esplendido. Tudo o que você quer ensinar de marotagem ao seu filho, mas não pode por causa da mãe ciumenta – alguém viu a Lily? – você aplica em seu afilhado. Isso não é fantástico? Claro que é... a idéia foi minha, oras!

-Claro que não meu amor... eu não digo pelo bebê, eu digo pelo susto... eu não esperava ser pai tão cedo, ou padrinho... mas pode ter certeza de que eu estou muito feliz.

-Acho bom mesmo. – Gina disse fingindo magoa.

-Sabia que você está mais linda agora? – Harry falou caminhando até a esposa e a envolvendo pela cintura enquanto seus lábios percorriam o pescoço nu de Gina. Esta, por sua vez, enlaçou o pescoço de Harry e... Eu adoraria continuar narrando isso aqui, mas tem uma certa pessoa que me ressuscitaria, apenas para me matar de novo, caso eu continuasse com essa deliciosa cena. Portanto, partiremos para o dia seguinte.

O moreno abriu os olhos vagarosamente e então, com uma certa dificuldade, conseguira pegar seus óculos sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama de casal, e colocá-los finalmente na frente de seus olhos, apenas para constatar que Gina já estava completamente vestida e o acordava com uma linda bandeja de café da manhã. Aquela ruiva estava realmente caída pelo meu afilhado, e esse ar de sensualidade eu tenho certeza que ele herdou do padrinho aqui. Sei, ele não tem meu sangue, mas Tiago passou suas experiências vivenciadas comigo para o garoto. Isso não é fantástico?

-Bom dia! Caiu da cama?

-Eu diria, flutuei da cama... não está um dia maravilhoso? – Gina perguntou sonhadora. E põe sonhadora nisso, porque o céu cinza do lado de fora não era algo muito maravilhoso.

-Mas está nublado Gina... – Harry constatou pegando o copo de suco da bandeja e sorvendo boa parte do líquido.

-Eu não falei do céu, eu falei do dia em si, Harry. Afinal, hoje nos tornaremos pais!

-Como é? – Harry perguntou derramando um pouco de suco em seu abdome – é necessário dizer que o abdome dele se parece com o meu? Definido, musculoso, gostoso... - nu e no lençol branco. – Gina, tem certeza que você está bem? Você está apenas com um mês de...

-Eu não falo de mim, Harry... – Gina o interrompeu tentando não rir. – Hoje a Nynphadora vai fazer a cesariana!

-E-eu... mas... os pais serão eles...

-E nós seremos os segundos pais do Rômulo! - Gina disse batendo as palmas, e olhando divertida para o marido. Eu não disse que ser padrinho ou madrinha de alguém era fantástico? Se Gina está assim agora, imagina quando ela tiver o bebê dela...

-Mas... Gina, nós estamos atrasados! – Eu não acredito que só agora ele se deu conta do fato!

Harry levantou-se da cama e então correu até o banheiro onde demorou algum tempo até que saiu novamente enrolado apenas em uma toalha, enquanto que Gina ainda devorava o café da manhã de Harry. Se ela come daquele jeito já no primeiro mês, imagina com quantos quilos ela não vai estar quando terminar a gestação! Pobre Harry... mas acho que essa sorte ou azar, que seja, ele herdou de Tiago, já que Lílian também era muito gulosa... mas disso nós falaremos em uma outra oportunidade.

Harry vestiu-se e então parou na frente do espelho tentando arrumar seu cabelo a lá Tiago.

-Harry... nós vamos apenas a um hospital...

-Eu sei... mas eu vou estar na presença do meu chefe e eu sou o padrinho do filho dele que foi meu padrinho de casamento e que era amigo intimo do meu pai... quer saber... acho mesmo que eu deveria parar com todas essas cerimônias...

-Você sempre foi lerdo assim ou foi só agora que eu descobri? – Gina perguntou divertida indo à direção do marido que abotoava sua camisa.

-Se não gostou de descobrir isso, por que não pede o divórcio? – Harry perguntou no mesmo tom que a ruiva.

-Porque se é ruim com você, pior será sem voc... – Gina novamente não pode terminar a frase, pois Harry a calou com um beijo antes. Meu afilhado estava se saindo muito bem. Era disso que as mulheres precisam para calar a boca. Viu... ele conviveu comigo menos de três anos e já aprendeu como lidar realmente com uma mulher.

Depois de algum tempo em que o casal ficou trocando beijos – eles não estavam atrasados? – Gina se afastou de Harry ainda sorrindo.

-Eu deveria gritar com você... isso é a mesma coisa que me mandar calar a boca...

-Mas é bem mais gostoso calar você dessa forma...

-Isso é... mas eu não vou mais falar nada agora porque temos que ir ao hospital... quem sabe depois você não me cala mais algumas vezes...

-Ok, o dever nos chama... – Harry falou voltando a se olhar no espelho.

Depois de mais algum tempo – eita casal que demora em se arrumar. Daqui a pouco a criança vai ter nascido, já vai estar andando e eles nem saíram de casa. Tudo bem... exagerei. – Harry e Gina chegaram ao hospital e foram direto para a ala obstétrica, onde Remo e Nynphadora deveriam estar.

Chegando lá, o casal encontrou apenas Remo que andava de um lado para o outro e de vez em quanto olhava para a porta que levava até a sala de cirurgia.

-Remo? – Harry se aproximou mais do homem, e então este se virou para ver quem havia lhe chamado.

-Harry... pensei que não viriam... Nynphadora entrou faz meia hora na sala e até agora eu não sei o que está acontecendo lá dentro.

-Remo, uma cesariana não vai durar meia hora...

-Eu sei... mas para mim já faz uma eternidade... ainda bem que vocês estão aqui...

-Fique tranqüilo... – Harry tentou acalmar o homem, porém suas mãos pareciam mais tremular do que as do próprio futuro pai. Eu não sabia que o Harry era tão nervoso... tudo bem que essa é uma situação especial, mas... eu não fiquei assim quando ele nasceu.

-Obrigado.

Mais algum tempo passou – vocês não acham que eu vou ficar narrando coisas sem importância, não é? Acho melhor ir direto ao que interessa, o que é bem típico de mim não? – até que, finalmente, um medi-bruxo saiu pela porta que levava até a sala onde Tonks estava e se encaminhou para o trio sentado na sala de espera.

-O senhor é o marido da senhora Lupim? – O médico perguntou ao Remo que imediatamente se levantou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Que pergunta é essa? É obvio que aconteceu alguma coisa. Estavam em um hospital e lá sempre acontecem coisas, mas... voltando.

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

-Como eu não vou me preocupar, é a vida da mulher da minha vida e do meu primeiro filho, sangue do meu sangue! – Aproveitem que não é todo dia que se vê esse lobinho virando lobo mau.

-Meu senhor... eu o entendo. Sua esposa passa bem e ela já foi levada para o quarto, quanto à criança... ele é um menino muito saudável. – O médico completou e então sorriu ao ver a expressão aliviada do homem a sua frente. Bem, quem não viu o lobo mau perdeu, porque agora sim o lobinho vai ficar manso... – Gostariam de ver a criança?

-Claro... mas antes eu quero ver minha esposa. – Remo disse olhando para o médico, o que este consentiu e então virou-se para o casal que apenas analisava a cena. – Vocês podem ver o afilhado de vocês...

-Claro... falaremos com a Nynphadora depois... – Gina disse e então começou a conduzir o marido até a maternidade.

Chegaram lá em poucos segundos e então pararam na frente do berçário onde poucos casais contemplavam seus bebês ou até mesmo padrinhos visitavam ou conheciam pela primeira vez seus afilhados. Vocês nem imaginam quanta emoção eu senti quando vi o pequenino Harry por aquele vidro. Minha vontade era a de pegá-lo no colo e ensiná-lo tudo o que eu sabia... Certamente Harry deve pensar da mesma forma que eu.

-Ela não é lindo Harry? – Gina perguntou ao marido que tinha os olhos fixos na pequena criança que olhava ao seu redor com extrema curiosidade enquanto seus braços e pernas se agitavam sem muita força.

-É adorável... Gina, será que um dia ele vai gostar da gente? – Harry olhou para a esposa com curiosidade e então esta sorriu simplesmente.

-Quem não gosta de você?

-Voldemort... – Harry respondeu e então recebeu um tapa no braço pela sua resposta.

-Você precisa sempre lembrar disso? Acabou Harry... será que você não vê através do Rômulo que finalmente estamos recomeçando uma vida nova? Tanto ele como o nosso filho vão reconstruir o mundo bruxo juntamente com você... você vai ensinar ele – Gina falou apontando para o bebê – a ser valente, a seguir os passos do Remo sempre, vai ajudar o Remo na educação dele... Harry você precisa esquecer o que aconteceu para dar um futuro para o Rômulo e para nós.

-Eu sei... e é porque você está junto comigo que eu vou conseguir ser um ótimo padrinho e pai.

-Nós vamos... – Gina falou abraçando o marido enquanto ainda observava o bebê curtir suas primeiras horas de vida.

_**... Alguns meses depois...**_

-Onde está o Rômulo? – Tonks perguntou demonstrando preocupação. Por que toda mãe sempre fica extremamente preocupada quando seus bebês somem? Sei, pergunta idiota a minha, mas se ao invés de ficarem preocupadas, elas fossem procurar, achariam seus filhos mais cedo.

-É a mesma coisa que perguntar onde está o Harry... – Gina falou passando uma mão sobre o pequeno volume embaixo de sua blusa. Embora estivesse com cinco meses ainda, a barriga da ruiva estava consideravelmente grande. Harry teria que ser forte para agüentar o pequeno segredo de Gina.

-Falando nele, lá está o Harry com o Rômulo no colo. – Rony falou apontado para o homem nos jardins. O ruivo segurava um copo de cerveja enquanto conversava com Remo e seu pai sobre assuntos do ministério. Será que nem em um batizado eles não esquecem o trabalho?

-Mas que padrinho mais grudento que eu fui achar... – Remo falou divertido. Não digam que a culpa é minha. Eu não tive muito tempo para ficar segurando o Harry quando bebê. Ele deve ter herdado isso... sei lá de quem, talvez deve ter adquirido agora também. Ser padrinho não é algo simples, tem que se adquirir certos conhecimentos oras...

-Imagina quando ele tiver o filho dele... – Tonks disse apontado para a pequena barriga da ruiva.

-Pobre criança... – Hermione falou sorridente enquanto mostrava algumas amostras de cartão de casamento à Gina.

-Falavam de mim? – Harry perguntou quando se aproximou do grupo, segurando o bebê sorridente em seus braços.

-Desde quando você tem essa terrível mania de seqüestrar o meu filho? – Tonks perguntou apontado para a criança que brincava com a chave do apartamento do Harry.

-Desde que o sue marido tem me dado muito trabalho para fazer na escola... se ele fosse mais ameno comigo, eu não seqüestraria o Rômulo... – Grande tacada Harry, é assim que se faz..

-Chantagista... – Gina falou fingindo desaprovação enquanto levantava-se e ia na direção do marido. – Será que você ficaria muito chateado se eu o pegasse um pouquinho? – Harry olhou da esposa para o bebê em seus braços e então falou finalmente:

-Você não pode segurá-lo, não quando já está com um aí dentro...

-Você não me engana... você não quer é entregar o bebê para mim... – Gina falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo enquanto os que estavam presentes riam da situação que se seguia...

-Q-que bobagem... – Harry falou entregando o afilhado para a esposa e indo se juntar ao Remo e os outros.

Gina pegou a criança no colo e então se sentou perto de Tonks. – Acho que eu e Remo soubemos escolher muito bem os padrinhos...

-E nós tivemos muita sorte em sermos escolhidos para ser padrinhos dessa coisa linda! – Gina disse enquanto balançava a chave na frente do bebê, que sorriu com o gesto.

Mais algum tempo se passou, enquanto Harry e Rony jogavam snap explosivo – e depois eles diziam que já eram adultos – quando o meu afilhado foi surpreendido com Gina que colocava o bebê em seu colo novamente.

-Para você não me chamar de ciumenta depois... – Gina falou sorrindo e então tomou o lugar de Harry no jogo enquanto este pegava o bebê e andava em direção aos jardins da grande casa dos Lupim.

-Sabe Ro... acho que eu e você teremos muitos momentos juntos... e acho que você é uma criança bem mais sortuda do que eu. Tem seus pais, tem seus padrinhos, um monte de gente que gosta de você! E você pode ter certeza que todos nós estaremos aqui para te ajudar, para te ensinar, mas principalmente para te apoiar em suas decisões... – Harry colocou o bebê sobre um banco e ajoelhou-se na frente deste, enquanto cuidava para que a criança não caísse. – Mas agora eu vou te contar um pequeno segredo... e eu espero que fique apenas entre nós e, principalmente, que seu pai não saiba, porque eu acho que ele será muito mais rigoroso que sua mãe...e como ele vai estar 24 horas perto de você, até em Hogwarts, você terá que ser bem discreto. Afinal, todo criador reconhece sua criatura, mesmo que esta esteja camuflada. Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou estar em Hogwarts também para te ajudar no que for prec... – o bebê deu um pequeno gritinho interrompendo o moreno que sorriu maravilhado. Que momento mais precioso... será que alguém tem um lenço aí? Não é para mim, é para a Lily, oras! – O nosso segredo será que você herdará o mapa do maroto... eu espero que cumpra as regras, principalmente essa: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Quanto à capa da invisibilidade, essa eu deixarei para o meu filho, creio que vocês serão muito amigos quando o meu bebê nascer, então, vocês poderão se revezar com essas maravilhas... Já imaginou quantas marotagens vocês não vão fazer juntos? Vai deixar seu pai e eu com cabelos brancos antes do tempo... – Harry falou sorrindo enquanto o bebê tentava pegar seus óculos, porém sem muito sucesso. – Então está feito, futuro maroto! Você herdara o mapa... espero que faça bom proveito. – Harry completou dando um beijo na testa da criança que finalmente conseguira puxar os óculos do moreno que riu divertido...

Eu adoraria ficar narrando mais esse momento entre padrinho e afilhado, mas creio que eu não agüentaria por muito tempo, já que isso me faz lembrar de coisas tristes demais. Mas... é melhor deixar essas tristezas de lado, pois como Gina falou... é melhor esquecer o passado para se poder ter um futuro... e que futuro nos espera hein? Cheio de marotagens, aposto...

Quanto às marotagens, espero que o Rômulo herde a melhor parte do Remo, ou seja, a parte marota dele, mas isso eu tenho certeza de que Harry o ajudará a despertar esse lado... afinal, padrinhos são para essas coisas, não? Eu só espero que o Harry dê as mesmas vantagens ao filho dele, mas essa já é uma outra estória e eu como não tive filhos deixarei essa parte para os futuros avôs!

Até a próxima, _Mal feito, feito!_

**Continua...**

**N/A:**

**Ah... adorei escrever esse capítulo... adorei mesmo, assim como estou adorando escrever toda a fic e receber muitos elogios... hehehe**

**Espero que tenham gostado do almofadinhas narrando também... confesso que foi bem melhor fazer ele narrando, é muito divertido... e... eu confesso também que não tinha imaginado ele narrando qualquer coisa, mas foi com os comentários de vocês que eu tive essa idéia que colocar os sentimentos de padrinho do Sirius para funcionar... hehehe Viu como os comentários são importantes?**

**Bem... **

**Lyla Evans Higurashi**

**Lulu Star**

**Many Lupin Nott**

**Ana Torres**

**Linah Black**

**JhU Radcliffe**

**Gabriela Albieri**

**Agradeço imensamente pelos comentários e apoio de vocês... **

**Agradeço também a todos que leram, mas não comentaram por qualquer motivo... **

**Bjns...**

**Obs: Eu tinha falado que ia fazer três cap apenas, né? Mas serão 4, ou 5 se surgir outra idéias... então o próximo será o último...**

**Chega de falar... hehehe bjns**


	4. Tais avós, tais netos

**Filho de Bruxo, bruxinho é.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Tais avós, tais netos**

_Sentiram minha falta? Aposto que sim... Como eu narrei muito bem a formatura do meu filho, eu fui o escolhido para narrar o melhor momento e disso acho que todos irão concordar comigo, pelo menos aqueles que já foram pai..._

**E mães... afinal de contas, o Harry nasceu de mim, você não o fez sozinho, Tiago. Pois bem, Tiago e eu narraremos, ou melhor, contaremos como foi o nascimento do bebê do meu bebê...**

_Por favor Lílian, Harry já é casado, está se tornado pai e você ainda o chama de bebê? Quem usa óculos aqui sou eu, não você... portanto enxergue o nosso menino como um adulto, não como um bebê..._

**Tudo bem... vou começar a chamá-lo de "menino", já que você o chama assim... Mas chega de falar sobre isso, vamos logo ao que interessa.**

_Concordo... _

_Harry lia o seu planejamento de aula distraidamente quando ouviu uma batida na porta o tirando de sua concentração. Levantou-se espreguiçando-se e andou até a porta abrindo-a logo em seguida. Teria sido mais fácil ele ter pedido para a pessoa abrir a porta ao invés dele levantar-se e..._

**Tiago, os fatos...**

_Quando o Harry abriu a porta, um homem de seus quase 40 anos entrou sorridente na sala colocando alguns livros sobre a mesa de Harry._

_-Desculpe... queria ter trazido esses livros antes, mas não pude. Tive que levar Rômulo para, como os trouxas dizem, Creche. _

_-Vocês colocaram o Ro em uma creche? –_** Mas que pais desnaturados. Eu me lembro muito bem que, mesmo eu trabalhando, eu conseguia cuidar do meu bebê sozinha, sem que nenhuma professora de creche me ajudasse... **

_Lily... aqueles eram outros tempos e além do mais você trabalhava em casa, não? O que facilitava muito mais a vida de todos nós, já a Tonks é um auror, e aurores não trabalham em casa..._

**Que seja... mas que é muita crueldade, isso é.**

_Voltando..._

_Remo olhou para o seu estagiário com o cenho franzido. Pela cara que o aluado estava fazendo, era porque ele não havia gostado de ser contrariado ou que ele não devia mais se intrometer._

_-Harry... eu adoro toda essa sua preocupação com o meu filho, mas... às vezes você exagera e... eu não vou conseguir educar o Rômulo, se você e a Tonks continuarem o mimando... _

_-Desculpe, não era essa a minha intenção... eu queria apenas ajudar... – _**O Remo não precisava ter falado aquilo para ele. Harry gosta da criança e eu sei que ele não estragaria o Rômulo... que injusto isso... Tiago? Está me ouvindo?**

_Deixando esse pequeno contratempo de lado..._

_Remo sorriu compreensivamente e então colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do meu filho que retribui o sorriso e então olhou para os livros sobre sua mesa._

_-E para que esses livros?_

_-Bem... sobre isso eu preciso falar muito sério com você... está chegando a semana que você terá que me substituir novamente Harry e eu trouxe esses livros para você planejar a aula..._

_-Mas o senhor não vai planejar esse mês? Eu não vou conseguir sozinho..._

_-Claro que vai Harry... eu quero ver como você se sai sem mim... e eu tenho os meus motivos para fazer com que você planeje a aula sozinho desta vez... – Remo falou sentando-se em uma cadeira, assim como o meu filho, que, diga-se de passagem, parecia estar tremendo dos pés à cabeça. _

**Você precisa ficar dizendo isso? Tiago... não seja tão insensível você também... o nosso menino está passando por um momento que ele nunca passou antes...**

_Lily... nós nunca passamos o mesmo tempo, sempre um é diferente do outro e, além do mais, eu não falei nada de abominável. Apenas relatei que o Harry parecia nervoso..._

**Sei... mas não importa... eu vou contar o que aconteceu agora...**

_Fique a vontade..._

**Continuando...**

**-E quais seriam esses motivos, senhor? – Harry perguntou abrindo um dos livros na sua frente.**

**-Creio que eu não posso falá-los agora. Não quero te dar esperanças falsas Harry e eu preciso saber como você vai se sair semana que vem... portanto, nada de perguntas ainda. – Remo falou e então sorriu enquanto pegava um dos livros daquela pilha. Como o conteúdo será sobre as maldições imperdoáveis, acho que esse livro aqui é o mais indicado para isso, embora eu saiba que você não precisará de muitos livros para planejar esse conteúdo. - Remo falou e então entregou o livro ao Harry que pegou imediatamente.**

**-Obrigado... – o meu filho falou antes que Remo pudesse sair.**

**-Sem problemas... só não diga que eu o ajudei, afinal a idéia de você planejar a aula sozinho foi de Dumbledore. Digamos que ele ainda se lembre da AD.**

**-Claro... não direi absolutamente nada... **

**-A propósito Harry... como está a Gina? Nynphadora me falou que ela não se sentiu bem ontem...**

**-Ela está bem, eu espero. Acho que só foi um alarme falso. O que eu acho tão estranho. Ela acabou de completar 8 meses de gestação... – Harry falou mais para si do que para o homem a sua frente que sorriu de canto.**

**-Não se preocupe... não deve ter sido nada de mais. Tonks vivia me pregando esses sustos. Mulheres são mulheres afinal... – Tem certeza que esse era o Remo? Não era o Sirius não?**

_Lily, não incomode o Sirius... deixe ele descansando em paz. E qual o problema agora? _

**Esse machismo todo... eu não admito isso Tiago. Ainda bem que Harry não tem essa parte suja dos homens.**

_Você que pensa... mas eu não vou discutir isso agora, porque é a minha vez de narrar!_

_Após Remo ter saído da sala do meu filho, este começou o árduo trabalho de planejar as próximas aulas, enquanto o nosso amigo aluado passaria por seu temeroso ritual de sempre. _

_Passaram-se algum tempo e então Harry olhou para fora constatando que já era hora de se recolher. Ainda mais que estava preocupado com Gina e então sabia se ela não tinha tido outro problema, ou dor durante a tarde._

_Arrumou sua mesa, empilhou os livros e guardou parte dos planejamentos das aulas e então andou até sua lareira. Tirou o pó de um vaso sobre a lareira e jogou nesta dizendo _

"_Gemialidades Weasley", a loja de seus cunhados, que sua esposa gerenciava, enquanto estes apenas fabricavam e inventavam novos produtos; então seu mundo pareceu rodar e ele pousou delicadamente no chão da loja apenas para gritar o nome de sua esposa._

_-Gina Potter! – a mencionada, que carregava várias caixas do mais novo produto da loja, juntamente com sua barriga de oito meses, derrubou os produtos no chão, por causa do susto, e então olhou para o marido indignada..._

_-Por que gritou dessa maneira? Espero não ter quebrado nada! – a ruiva falou colocando a mão no que antes era uma cintura e olhou furiosamente para o meu filho. Eu tinha que concordar com Harry, aquela ruiva devia ser terrível e isso eu digo por experiência própria._

**O que você tem contra as ruivas? Eu não era terrível... **

_Ainda é terrível?_

**Tiago! A Gina deve ser assim por causa do excesso de cuidados de Harry. Ninguém gosta dessa superproteção. De alguém 24 horas por dia no nosso pé, ainda mais quando já se tem alguém 24 horas junto com a gente. Carregar um bebê não é fácil, e ter que carregar o marido junto fica humanamente impossível!**

_Se acalmou agora? Posso continuar?_

**Você ouviu o que eu disse?**

_Ouvi, mas sobre isso discutimos outra hora..._

_Então..._

_-Gina... eu não disse para você ficar em casa?_

_-Mas eu falei que eu ia vir trabalhar e você concordou..._

_-Desde que você não carregasse peso e só atendesse atrás do balcão._

_-Mas isso são apenas caixas vazias..._

_-E por acaso você esqueceu que é uma bruxa?_

_-Não esqueci... acontece que esses produtos são frágeis demais e como o meu humor está alterado, minha magia não sai perfeita..._

_-E por que não chamou outra pessoa para ajudar..._

_-Porque eu sei me virar sozinha e não vai ser por causa dessa barriga que eu não vou trabalhar... poxa Harry... – Gina falou tentando se abaixar para pegar os objetos novamente do chão, porém Harry fora mais rápido e conseguira fazer as caixas levitar e sobrevoarem até o balcão._

_O meu filho andou até a esposa e então a envolveu nos braços tentando desculpar-se pela aquela pequena discussão._

_-Que bom que você está aqui... – Gina murmurou._

_-Algum problema?_

_-Não... eu só preciso te contar algo que eu estou adiando há um bom tempo... mas antes eu queria que você me levasse para casa... – Harry a olhou de maneira curiosa, mas resolveu não perguntar nada e então a ajudou a aparatar até o apartamento deles..._

**...Chegaram lá e então Harry abriu a porta sem muita cerimônia ajudando a esposa com sua enorme barriga. **

**Tiago, eu não estava tão gorda assim, estava? Céus... pobre Gina... aquele bebê parece ser gigante...**

_Amor, continua narrando, sim?_

**Ok...**

**Gina andou até a sala de estar e aconchegou-se em meio as almofadas do sofá, de maneira de sua coluna ficasse de forma mais confortável, eliminando a dor que ela provavelmente estaria sentindo.**

**Harry, meu filho, por sua vez, andou até a esposa sentando-se ao seu lado e a servindo com um copo de água.**

**-O que você queria me contar?**

**-Promete que você não vai ficar zangado por eu não ter contado antes? – **_Por que vocês mulheres sempre são essas caixinhas de surpresa? Seria tão mais fácil se vocês fossem mais abertas. Nós, homens, saberíamos ajudar vocês melhor, mas não... vocês são teimosas..._

**E vocês insensíveis... não falamos nada, porque vocês são uns medrosos e precisam de um tempo antes para aceitar o possível fato. Até o Harry, meu querido filho, que eu jurava não ter defeitos, tem esse pequeno defeito, que é obvio, puxou por você...**

_Voltando ao que interessa..._

**Tiago, não me deixa falando sozinha...**

_Harry a olhou de forma curiosa. Aquela pergunta estava o deixando preocupado. O que será que Gina falaria ao meu filho que era tão importante assim?_

_-O que foi amor, pode falar..._

_-Bem... eu fiquei sabendo disse há pouco tempo, na verdade eu descobri isso quando fui com Tonks levar o Rômulo ao pediatra..._

_-...O que você descobriu querida?_

_-Que... bem o nosso bebê..._

_-Você descobriu o sexo da criança? – _**E novamente os homens atacam com as suposições. Incrível, vocês podiam agir com mais naturalidade não?**

_-Não, mas descobri outra coisa..._

_-O nosso bebê tem algum problema? – _**E depois dizem que as mulher é que são dramáticas demais...**

_Lily, eu estou tentando narrar aqui, pode ficar quieta?_

**Desculpe...**

_-Não, Harry, nós vamos ter gêmeos! – Gina falou finalmente e então olhou para o marido que apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça... Coitado do meu filho, já estava ficando biruta com aquela mania de todos lhe pregarem sustos..._

_-Ótima piada, Gina... imagina nós com gêmeos... eu não sei nem cuidar de um afilhado, como eu vou cuidar de **dois** filhos?_

_-Não sei... o que está feito, está feito, não podemos mudar mais não? – Gina falou apontando para a própria barriga. – A mulher consegue ser tão insensível as vezes, e isso não é implicância minha..._

**Tudo bem Tiago, não vou brigar com você... apenas porque estou sentindo uma peninha do meu bebê. Tão jovem para assumir aquela responsabilidade. Está certo que eu e você também éramos, mas... para ele é mais difícil... dois ainda por cima.**

_Amor, ele já é **adulto**, sabe se cuidar agora e cuidar dos seus filhos, portanto sem choradeiras e narra agora ..._

**-Sei que não podemos mudar... mas eu não sei criar um filho, Gina!**

**-Por isso se existe pai e mãe. Quando um não sabe o outro sabe.**

**-E quando os dois não sabem?**

**-Não se preocupe... minha mãe sabe. – Eu jurava que a Gina soubesse cuidar de uma criança. Ainda bem que os meus netos terão a Sra. Weasley por perto.**

**Qual a graça Tiago?**

_Já se imaginou sendo avó Lílian? Imagina você com os cabelos grisalhos e alguns pirralhos a sua volta lhe chamando de **vovó**?_

**E chamando você de vovô enquanto brincam de cavalinho em suas costas, ou de quadribol, sendo que você é a vassoura da década passada!**

_Não achei graça._

**Ótimo, porque eu também não.**

**Voltando de onde eu parei...**

**-Gêmeos... eu espero que não sejam como os tios... **

**-Digamos que um pouquinho eles vão ser, afinal são do mesmo sangue... mas não se preocupe, mas maroto que o seu pai eles não vão ser, Harry. – **_Assim que se fala norinha querida! Mais marotos, mais marotagens!_

**-Esse é o meu medo. Sei a fama do meu pai, e sei que o meu avô morreu com os cabelos brancos. **

_Assim você me ofende meu filho. E eu só não morri com os cabelos brancos, porque você não tinha idade suficiente para deixá-los dessa cor..._

**Sem manha Tiago e deixa-me narrar aqui...**

-**Harry... não se preocupe... você vai ser um ótimo pai... viu como o Rômulo, que nem tem 1 ano ainda, já gosta de você? **

**-Sei disso, eu só espero que eu tenha o respeito deles...**

**-Vai ter... – Gina falou se aproximando mais do marido e buscando seus lábios apaixonadamente...**

**Uma semana se passou... **

_Porque você pulou aquela parte Lily?_

**Não quero invadir a privacidade do meu filho e eu não sair expondo a intimidade do casal por aí.**

_Mas isso é uma narração, ou seja, você tem que narrar tudo com os mínimos detalhes..._

**Eu deixo essa parte para você amor...**

_Ótimo..._

_Antes de a semana passar..._

_Gina afastou-se do marido por um momento e então o olhou nos olhos verdes com um grande sorriso nos lábios._

_-Quero que eles tenham os mesmos olhos que os seus..._

_-E a mesma beleza que a sua... imagina que lindos os nossos bebês não serão... – Harry falou puxando a mulher para cima do seu colo, percorrendo o corpo dela com as mãos, enquanto Gina o enlaçava pelo pescoço e..._

**Após uma semana...**

_Lily!_

**Harry entrou na sala das masmorras um olhar em cada aluno ali presente. Aquele dia ele daria aula para o quarto ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina, o que lhe renderia boas lembranças do passado.**

**-Bom dia! Como vocês sabem, o Professor Lupim não pode comparecer hoje por motivos pessoais, e, portanto, eu o substituirei. Quero que abram seus livros na página 83.**

**Um barulho de livros sendo colocados sobre a mesa e folhas sendo viradas foi –se ouvido a seguir enquanto Harry escrevia alguns itens importantes no quadro.**

**-Falaremos a partir de hoje sobre as maldições imperdoáveis... – Harry sorriu quando ouviu seus alunos murmuraram com os rostos espantados. – Alguém pode me dizer quais são elas?**

**Um garoto da Sonserina ergueu a mão timidamente, embora ele fosse bem prepotente, e então o meu filho pediu para que ele falasse.**

**-Professor, existem três maldições imperdoáveis: Cruciatus, imperius e avada Kedavra.**

**-Muito bem, dez pontos para a Sonserina. Alguém sabe me dizer o que significa cada uma? – seus olhos percorreram pela sala, mas nenhum dos alunos fez menção de erguer a mão, talvez estivessem tímidos, temerosos com sua presença, ou então não sabiam nada, mas este último era impossível. Remo explicava muito e o meu filho sabia muito bem disso, tanto que Remo era seu professor favorito. – Bem... começaremos com a maldição Cruciatus... essa maldição é terrível quando a pessoa realmente quer ferir ou fazer dor na sua vítima, e como eu acabei de falar o Cruciatus causa dor e se for utilizado em excesso em uma pessoa, pode causar loucura...**

**-Como os pai do Professor Longbottom? – uma garota da grifinória perguntou de trás da sala.**

**-Sim senhorita, mas esse não é assunto do qual eu gosto de falar, ainda mais se tratando de um professor e de um grande amigo meu. Mas voltando a nossa aula... a outra maldição é a imperius, que é capaz de controlar a mente de seu oponente e por causa desse objetivo, é claro, a maldição é imperdoável e qualquer um que a usar será mandado para Askaban. Há poucos anos atrás essa maldição estava sendo muito usada, o que, conseqüentemente, encheu Askaban e enlouqueceu ou matou muitas pessoas. E por fim, a Maldição Avada Kedavra. – Harry falou e então notou que novamente um murmúrio percorreu a sala, desta vez mais alto, e todos o olharam com extrema curiosidade. Meu filho não era nenhuma atração de circo, mas parece que naquele momento todos achavam que sim.**

**-Professor... o senhor pode nos contar exatamente como o senhor conseguiu sobreviver a maldição?**

**-Primeiro eu gostaria de explicá-la melhor. Acho que todos já sabem o que é essa maldição, mas não custa nada explicar. Essa maldição é a pior de todas e aquele que a usar receberá a prisão perpétua. Isto está escrito no livro de vocês e eu posso acrescentar que quem utilizar essa maldição, não perderá apenas a liberdade, mas parte de sua alma também. Mas essa é uma outra matéria que vocês terão mais para frente. Esta maldição é caracterizada por um relâmpago verde e não causa do alguma na vítima e a sua morte é instantânea. E eu não preciso dizer que ninguém consegue sobreviver a ela, apenas um feitiço muito milagroso, como minha mãe executou, pode tirar a eficácia do feitiço. – Eu faria tudo novamente se fosse possível meu filho...**

_Eu digo o mesmo minha querida. Não me arrependo de ter morrido para dar lugar ao meu filho. Ao sangue do meu sangue que está se tornando um exemplo de amor e responsabilidade. _

**Ele tem tudo para ser uma pessoa muito feliz e eu posso dizer que foi graças a esse feitiço...**

**Mas deixando essa tristeza de lado...**

**-Agora eu acho que vocês tiveram a resposta para a pergunta de vocês... nem eu próprio sem realmente o que me salvou da maldição, apenas sei que foi o amor da minha mãe. Mas vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, a guerra passou felizmente... – Harry falou sorridente, e então uma batida na porta fora-se ouvida tirando a concentração de todos.**

**-Pode entrar... – Harry falou, e então Tonks entrou com o pequeno Rômulo nos braços. Algumas meninas deram gritinhos eufóricos enquanto que alguns garotos deram assovios em direção à mulher. – **_Como a mulher exagerada. _**Como o homem é assanhado...**

**-O que houve?**

**-Se você quiser eu continuou daqui Harry...**

**-Mas por que? **

**-Se eu fosse você, eu não iria ficar aqui, enquanto a Gina está em trabalho de parto.**

**-O que! – Harry praticamente gritou quando Nynphadora lhe falou aquilo e então o meu filho saiu correndo da sala, se antes dizer:**

**-Façam trinta centímetros falando sobre as três maldições imperdoáveis e quando cada uma delas foi mais utilizado, para entregar na próxima aula! – ao dizer isso, Harry saiu batendo a porta.**

**-Onde ele parou! – Tonks perguntou sorrindo e então algumas meninas se levantaram indo ao seu encontro para paparicar o pequeno Rômulo no colo da mãe, enquanto os garotos discutiam táticas para o próximo jogo de Quadribol...**

_Harry aparatou na frente do hospital e então entrou correndo pela porta deste em direção ao andar onde ficava a sala obstétrica. Eu, até hoje, me pergunto por que essas salas têm que ficar tão longe da entrada. Mas é melhor continuar narrando... _

**Acho bom...**

_Chegou ofegante na recepção do quarto andar e então andou sem muita força até a recepção, porém, antes que ele pudesse falar com a recepcionista, avistou um grupo de pessoas esperando naquela sala._

_-Rony! – Harry falou assim que avistou o cunhado._

_-Cara, pensei que não chegaria a tempo. Gina entrou há um bom tempo lá... – o ruivo falou abraçando o amigo e o levando até um dos sofás para o meu filho descansar. Se bem que a partir daquele momento, descanso era o que ele mesmo teria._

_-Eu também... eu estava dando aula. Deixei meus alunos com a Tonks..._

_-Coitados... – Hermione falou de repente. – Digo, aula que é bom eles não tiveram depois que você saiu._

_-Sei disso, até porque eu já havia explicado todo o conteúdo, mas e então... não é muito cedo para os bebês nascerem? – Harry perguntou olhando para Molly que apenas balançou a cabeça._

_-Quando Jorge e Fred nasceram, eu estava com o mesmo tempo de gestação que Gina, acho que quando se é gêmeos, é um pouco difícil fechar os nove meses... pode ficar tranqüilo querido, Gina está bem..._

_Hermione sentou ao lado do amigo e o abraçou tentando reconfortá-lo. Aquela espera seria longa... lembro-me muito bem de quando Harry nasceu. Foi um sufoco..._

**Então imagina para mim como não foi...**

_Sei... para a mulher é mais difícil, mas nós não vamos ficar discutindo isso quando estamos virando avós, né?_

**Tudo bem... **

**Muito tempo se passou, até que um médico andou em direção à família perguntando pelo meu filho.**

**-Quem é o marido de Gina Potter?**

**-Eu, Harry... – meu filho falou levantando-se imediatamente.**

**-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Potter. – O médico falou admirado. – O mundo bruxo adorará saber que o menino-que-sobreviveu é pai em um lindo menino e de uma linda menina!**

**-Um casal! – Harry perguntou sorrindo um pouco abobado. - Será que eu posso vê-los?**

**-Claro... eles ainda estão com sua esposa... vem... eu o levo até lá... por enquanto só o senhor... – o médico falou puxando Harry pelo braço, enquanto este olhava para Rony e Hermione com um brilho no olhar. Talvez o meu pequeno estivesse lembrando da conversa que o trio teve quando a guerra estava começando...**

_Pode deixar que eu narro o _

_Flash Back_

_Hermione andou até o dois amigos e os olhou nos olhos. A guerra estava finalmente declarada. Agora só restava a eles esperar, lutar e torcer para que um dia tudo voltasse ao normal, e era isso que Hermione também queria._

_-Será que seremos felizes e teremos uma vida normal algum dia? – a grifinória perguntou com um brilho diferente no olhar._

_-Eu adoraria... mas não podemos saber se isso vai se realizar... – Rony fora o primeiro a responder e então os dois olharam para Harry que tinha a cabeça baixa._

_-A minha vida vai recomeçar quando a de Voldemort acabar... e essa é a úncia certeza que eu tenho... minha única vontade é que um dia eu consiga construir um família só minha... uma família que eu nunca tive... – Harry levantou a cabeça e então olhou para Hermione que deixava cair uma lágrima pelo rosto e olhou para Rony que envolveu os dois amigos em um abraço, selando definitivamente aquela promessa de luta._

_Fim do flash back_

**Obrigado querido...**

**Andaram pelo longo corredor, até que o médico parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu dando passagem para o moreno passar.**

**-Fique a vontade... apenas não deixe a Sra. Potter fazer muita força...**

**-Pode deixar... – Harry entrou e então fechou a porta da sala atrás de si. Olhou em direção a cama e então notou sua esposa deitada com os gêmeos, um em cada braço. Estes olhavam admirados para a ruiva que os segurava e esta apenas sorria.**

**-Que susto que você me deu...**

**-Eu não consegui te avisar... ainda bem que a Tonks estava comigo... **

**-Ela foi me avisar em Hogwarts. Entrou na minha sala com o Rômulo, você precisava ter visto como todos adoraram o nosso afilhado...**

**-Será que vão adorar os nossos filhos?**

**-Sendo eles nossos filhos... claro que vão... – Harry falou aproximando-se mais da cama de forma que pudesse analisar bem seus filhos.**

**Olhou para a menina e então percebeu que ela parecia uma versão sua. Seus olhos verdes, assim como o pouco cabelo moreno provavam essa semelhança entre pai e filha. Já o menino se parecia mais com a mãe, com seus cabelo ruivo e seus olhos verdes também. **

**-Eles são lindos...**

**-Concordo... e pela primeira vez eu vejo um Weasley moreno...**

**-Você verá outros assim, senhora Potter... – Harry falou sorridente.**

**-Harry... você já pensou em um nome para eles?**

_Eu diria que essa é pior parte... nunca fui muito bem em escolher nomes... _

**Por isso que o nome do nosso filho fui eu que escolhi. E garanto que é um lindo nome...**

_Sim... claro..._

_Harry olhou para a esposa e então olhou para seus filhos, balançando os ombros por fim._

_-Eu não sei... pensei que você já tivesse escolhido..._

_-Me dá uma idéia Harry..._

_-Que tal... Lívia e Thomas..._

_-Thomas eu achei bonito... significa "Gêmeos" você sabia?- Gina perguntou e então beijou a testa do pequeno Thomas. – Lindo o nome... agora o da menina... por que não a chamamos de Liliana?_

_-Liliana?_

_-É... eu queria fazer uma homenagem para a sua mãe... se não fosse por ela, eu não teria conhecido você e eu não seria a mulher feliz que sou hoje... – Tudo bem... linda a homenagem, mas não posso negar que fiquei com ciúmes._

_-Tudo bem... dessa forma eu homenageio minha mãe com Liliana e Thomas é bem significativo, já que ele é gêmeo... _

_-Perfeito... _

_-Quando tivermos os nossos outros filhos, nós homenageamos o meu pai e seus pais..._

_-Harry... – Assim eu fico mais satisfeito meu filho... mas será que ele não está exagerando?_

_-Eu disse que eu queria uma família grande... _

_Gina não respondeu apenas riu, sendo correspondida pelo meu filho que também riu. _

**Após algum tempo, em que eles ficaram conversando sobre os bebês e avaliando o melhor dia para batizá-los, Harry perguntou curioso para aa esposa.**

**-Rony e Hermione serão padrinhos de quem? – o casal, que ainda se preparava para casar, sobre pretextos do Rony de que queria deixar os bebês da irmã nascerem, haviam sido convidados, antes mesmo de eles saberem que eram gêmeos, agora só restava saber de quem que eles seriam.**

**-Acho que eles combinariam mais com o Thomas... eu quero convidar o Carlinhos e a Fleur para serem da Liliana. Acho que a Fleur se daria melhor com a nossa menininha...**

**-Também acho... – Harry falou satisfeito. **

**Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que os bebês finalmente dormiram e Harry teve que deixar Gina descansar. **

**O meu filho havia virado finalmente um adulto, embora eu, sendo avó já, ache que ele sempre será o meu bebê.**

_Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com você, amor; um pai sempre acha que seus filhos são os seus bebês, mesmo quando seus filhos já têm filhos, como é o nosso caso. Agora só nos resta torcer pela felicidade do nosso filho e torcer para que os nossos netos sejam felizes e, o mais importante, na companhia de seus pais..._

**Até que nós narramos direitinho dessa vez... **

_Claro... você finalmente aprendeu comigo..._

_**FIM**_

N/A: Acabou! Sei que alguns não queriam isso, mas eu não tenho mais idéias no momento para continuá-la, mas eu não descarto possibilidade nenhuma de haver uma continuação para essa fic que eu confesso, adorei ter escrito. Foi algo totalmente sem planejamento, talvez, por isso, que a fic tenha ficado legal, pelo menos eu achei...

E então? O que acharam? Ruim, horríbel, bom, ótimo...

Não sei se vocês gostaram dos dois narrando junto, espero que não tenha ficado confuso...

Agradeço a todos que leram com todo o meu coração. Vocês me deram muita alegria com os seus comentários...

Agradeço aos que apenas leram e não comentaram...

Agradeço aos que porventura vierem a ler isso aqui...

Agradeço aos que me deram idéias para continuar, mesmo que inconscientemente...

Agradeço a J. K. Rowlling por ter criado á série Harry Potter, sem ela eu não seria escritora de fics e não teria idéias malucas como essa...

Hehehehehe

Bjns... Até a próxima

PS¹: Para aqueles que esperam a continuação de "Graduado no amor", não desanimem, eu espero escrever a continuação dessa história em breve.

Para aqueles que querem novo capítulo de "Entre a razão e o coração", aguardem, ele já está chegando...

PS²: OS PERSONAGENS DESCRITOS AQUI NÃO ME PERTENCEM E EU NÃO OS USO PARA RENDER LUCROS OU QUALQUER COISA DO TIPO FINACEIRO. ESSES DIREITOS SÃO TODOS DA JK ROWLLING. EU APENAS, COMO FÃ, ADORO MOSTRAR O QUANTO ESSA HISTÓRIA É MARAVILHOSA... (eu tinha que dar esse aviso...)

Bjns... agora sim eu fui!


End file.
